


I'll Still Love You

by Athena83



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena83/pseuds/Athena83
Summary: Y/N has something she needs to tell Yondu and she's afraid it will mess up their relationship.
Relationships: Yondu Udonta/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	I'll Still Love You

You were sitting in the control room waiting for Yondu to get back. He’d left to go deal with an issue with one of the other crew members, and you looked around the room as you waited, your attention caught by his trinkets. You smiled to yourself as you picked one up to examine it more closely.

You loved that he was a tough Ravager, but you also loved that he liked something as simple as his trinkets. Your smile faded a little when you thought about what you were here to tell him. You placed the trinket back in its place and covered your face with your hands, leaning back in your chair.

You’d been a part of his crew for over a year, but had been in a relationship with him for a little over a month. You’d never been happier, but you had a secret that you were afraid would ruin everything. You didn’t want to tell him – _damn,_ you didn’t want to tell him – but you knew you had to if you had any hope for the relationship to work. Keeping secrets from him wasn’t a good way to establish a steady foundation.

Your biggest fear was that he would end things with you, and you were _so afraid_ that it might actually happen after he found out about you.

You heard his footsteps as he made his way back to the control room, and your leg began to bounce in nervousness.

“Hey, Darlin’!”

As nervous as you were, you couldn’t help but return his smile. “Hey, Yondu! How’d things go?”

He sat down in the Captain’s chair with a huff, then turned to you. “’Bout like I figured it would. Bunch a idiots.”

You smiled at him. “Think you’ll have anymore problems with them?”

“Probably. But at least I took care a _this_ problem.”

“Good.”

“Ya okay, darlin’? Yer leg’s bouncin’ faster’n a Orloni runnin’ from an Abilisk.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m okay.” You ducked your head, then felt Yondu lean over towards you.

“Ya sure ‘bout that?”

“Actually, I… I need to talk to you about to something. I need to tell you something.”

“Oh. Somethin’ bad?”

“I just… I don’t know how you’ll take it.”

“Jus’ tell me, darlin’. I ain’t big on beatin’ ‘round tha bush.”

“I… I know. Okay.” You took a deep breath to try to calm yourself, then continued, “I should have told you a long time ago, but I didn’t know about… about your past when I joined the crew. I didn’t know my… didn’t know what I was might be a problem for you.”

Yondu was looking at you with concern, and you had to look back at your hands in order to keep talking.

“Before I tell you, I just want you to know that I… I love you, and I hope this doesn’t change anything between us. But… but I’ll understand if it does.”

You felt a tear leak down your face and fall onto your hands, then Yondu’s hand covered yours.

“Yer scarin’ me, darlin’. I promise there ain’t nothin’ ya can tell me that’d make me wanna change anythin’ ‘tween us.”

You shook your head and felt another tear leak down your face.

“I’m… I mean, my father was… he was Kree. My mother was from Xandar. I didn’t… didn’t really know them. They died, you know, when I was little, but I remember him being so kind to me.” You gave a small smile and wiped a tear from your cheek. “But I know… I know about your past now, and what the Kree did to you. I understand if...if me being a part of the people who did that to you means you can’t be with me.”

You sniffled to try to stop the tears from flowing as you waited for Yondu’s reaction.

“Lookit me, darlin’.”

You did as he asked and were surprised by the look on his face. You’d been expecting revulsion, hatred, anything but the look of pure love on his face.

“Darlin’, ya didn’t have nothin’ ta do with what happened ta me. Ya bein’ part Kree don’t change nothin’ ‘bout tha way I feel about ya.”

He leaned forward and cupped your cheeks in his hands, then kissed you.

He rested his forehead against yours as he wiped away your tears. “I’m glad ya told me, darlin’. Don’t want no secrets ‘tween us. But you ain’t gotta worry ‘bout me changin’ my mind, ya hear me? I don’t care if yer part Kree or all Kree. I love ya.”

You smiled through your tears. “I love you too, Yondu.”

He kissed you again and you wrapped your arms around him, holding him close.


End file.
